1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting and receiving data, and more particularly, to a data transmitting and receiving method and apparatus for providing random accessing by using location information indicating a randomly accessible point in a segment included in media data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a method of transmitting media data through a network include a downloading method and a streaming method. In the streaming method, a server transmits media data in real time, and a client reproduces the received media data in real time.
In general, a client sequentially reproduces media data but cannot sequentially reproduce media data when a user requests trick play or requests jumping to a specific section in the media data. When the media data is not sequentially reproduced, data reproduction should start from reference data, such as an I-frame, which does not refer to other data. Conventionally, a packet corresponding to the start of the I-frame is detected by sequentially detecting all of the packets.